


Once Upon A Time

by belovedstill



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Parent!fic, Parents Castiel & Dean Winchester, Supernatural AU - Freeform, because they're all happy, no heaven anymore, no hell, there's no evil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 09:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belovedstill/pseuds/belovedstill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winchester family gathered around for a little bedtime story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon A Time

**Author's Note:**

> written and posted by [Basia](http://www.casinthongs.tumblr.com)

“ _Once upon a time_ ,” Dean started to read, changing the original text a little, “ _but not so very long ago, there was a little princess who lived in a country full of many good people and speaking animals. Her name was Mary_.”

The five-year-old girl gasped and looked away from the book at her Daddy. “Like me!” she called excitedly. “I’m Mary, too!”

Castiel chuckled softly and stroked Mary’s hair from where he was leaning against Dean’s side. “Perhaps it’s a story about you?” he offered with a smile.

She frowned, a face that she made a lot when she was thinking about something, only to shake her head. “No,” she drawled eventually, huffing softly. “I’m not a princess.”

"Well, you are _my_ little princess,” Dean decided and tickled the girl’s side. Mary squirmed a little and squealed until he stopped and continued to read.

He, Cas and Mary had been family since the girl joined them four and a half year ago. She had been just an infant, two— or three-months-old when Dean and Sam saved her from the very last monsters lurking in shadows. The creature had managed to murder the real parents, though.

The original idea had been to leave the child in an orphan house or a hospital, but as soon as Dean carried her into the bunker, where Cas had been waiting for them, the thought left his head. The angel’s eyes had been only on the tiny little girl. When she’d found herself in Castiel’s arms, they both decided that she hadn’t been going anywhere.

And so they lived. After having made sure the Hell and Heaven got closed (Metatron’s way hadn’t been the only one to do so, thank God) Sam had met a girl and moved in with her into a small house in the centre of New York City. A simple flat with three bedrooms and lots of stolen money had been enough for Dean, Castiel and the baby girl.

Some times had been hard, especially the first few months when they had to get used to their new roles and responsibilities. But there had been good sides, too. The law had accepted them as spouses and they got approved as Mary’s guardians. They truly were family. 

“ _…and the little princess and her whole family lived happily ever after. The end,_ ” Dean finished reading the story. He looked down at where Mary was half lying on him and smiled when he noticed that the girl was fast asleep. “Can you take her to her bed?” he asked Castiel in a whisper, watching their daughter’s eyelids flutter as she dreamt.

No answer came, so Dean carefully glanced at the other man. The sight of Cas dozing peacefully against his shoulder made his own voice rumble in a delicate chuckle. He had no heart to move and wake any of them, so instead he gently kissed their foreheads and closed his eyes. His back and neck would hurt him mercilessly in the morning but he didn’t care.

Dean had never dared to dream of ending up like this — with a family of his own in a world safe from supernatural powers. Even though he still kept an iron fire poker under his bed — better safe than sorry — he knew that nothing really could disturb their peaceful life. This little big dream of his had come true and he was going to protect it at all costs.


End file.
